cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Sinclair
Skylar Sinclair is a 37-year-old human, a lawyer and corporate negotiator living in Nos Astra, Illium. Although not averse to her human heritage, she is strongly attracted to the asari perspective, and has immersed herself in asari culture. Biography Although born on Earth, she regards herself as a native of Bekenstein, where she grew up, her family being among the first settlers. She went into the legal profession straight out of university, and prospered, winning several relatively high-profile cases early in her career that gave her the professional standing to advance quickly. She committed herself to capitalising on this promising start, but although she secured a position at one of Milgrom's leading firms and commanded a high price for her services, she found the mercenary nature of her work unfulfilling. Eventually the pressure of her intense career focus and lack of fulfilment reached a point where she felt it was becoming harmful to her. Looking for a fresh start she moved to Illium, where she set herself up as an independent legal advocate, seeking cases she felt had some moral importance, beyond simply winning and getting paid. Her primary client currently is the Illium Intimate Services Sisterhood, for whom she undertakes corporate negotiations, advises on legal matters, and when needed represents Sisterhood members in court and hearings. Reaper war Skylar was among the residents of Nos Astra evacuated to Nos Varda during the Reaper invasion of Illium, and found accomodation in an apartment shared with Eafina Meressus and Charisma Laurendon. During the Battle of Nos Varda, the building was struck by debris from a crashing aircraft, critically injuring Skylar. Charisma, who suffered only minor injuries, stabilised her with medi-gel, and she survived long enough to be treated by a medical team and moved to a hospital after the battle (Eafina had been at work during the attack). Having suffered significant cranial trauma, she remained in a coma for some time, and while her other injuries were healed via regeneration treatments, doctors were uncertain whether she would ever regain consciousness. The Sisterhood funded care from neural and meld-based specialists, and she finally awoke shortly after the war's end. Post-war In the post-war period she resumed her legal and negotiating career without much difficulty - while the fortunes of Illium's corporations fluctuated alarmingly due to the stresses of the war and the subsequent relay blackout, the freelance nature of her work meant there were always jobs available with one company or another. Once her finances permitted, she moved to a single apartment, which includes a modest office space for her legal work, and a dance practice area. Although well-furnished her home is not especially luxurious; the primary attraction is an enviable view of central Nos Astra. During Taleeze Driana's stay on Illium, Skylar was involved in planning Taleeze and Daia T'Nara's Terminus Cup halftime dance performance. The two were attracted to one another and indulged in a casual relationship, though Taleeze's search for her missing lover Freh'ya , though not precluding casual liaisons of this kind, meant that neither intended for their relationship to last beyond Taleeze's stay in Nos Astra. After leaving and locating Freh'ya, Taleeze returned with her to Illium en route to the couple's home on Nevos, and confessed to Skylar that she did not wish their intimate relationship to end. With Freh'ya's approval, the couple resumed their relationship, and on returning to Nevos Skylar was welcomed as an equal partner into the family, following the old asari tradition of triads, three-partner romantic relationships. While her move to Nevos is not yet permanent, she now spends a significant amount of time there, and is studying to earn full qualification in Republican law in preparation for full-time relocation. Stage career Outside of legal work, Skylar is a proficient burlesque performer. On Bekenstein her performances were a hobby, and something of a detriment to her reputation in the eyes of her legal colleagues; on Illium, where erotic performance is less stigmatised, she has pursued burlesque as a part-time career, and it was through this that she encountered Eafina Meressus and became involved with the Sisterhood. Prior to the Reaper War she had a regular monthly show, "Blue Sky", at the Matriarch Tenera Performance Theater, and was cast as Billie Flynn in a multi-species revival of the asari show Nos Astra: The Musical; although her regular shows focus on dancing, she is a capable singer. Post-war, after a period of physical therapy, she resumed performing, at Apricity. In addition to stage appearances she has become involved in creative design behind the scenes, both workshopping ideas and advising individual performers, and planning larger shows. Notable threads Pre-war *Ship-Warming (open thread) - Skylar attends Daia's party, meeting some CDN members for the first time. *Sweat It Off (Not In That Way) - Skylar makes Ana'Therion's acquaintance when she bumps into her and Daia at the gym. Post-war *Let the show begin! - Skylar becomes involved in developing Daia and Taleeze's Terminus Cup show. *Let's All Go To The Lobby - Skylar is among the guests invited to a group theatre outing, with Taleeze, Daia, Ana, Linya M'Tanis and Iryana Lerish. *Questions and Answers - Skylar's experience of living among asari is called on during a chat between Taleeze and Lia Lombardi on the subject. *The beacon needs to be found - (Appearance late in thread) Skylar and Taleeze part ways after the latter's stay in Nos Astra, and subsequently reunite unexpectedly. *The techno vixen - Skylar accompanies Taleeze to the Citadel to assist in her negotiations with Ariake, and the couple's relationship resumes in earnest. *Disco Celebration! - Skylar and Taleeze visit a nightclub, where they run into old friends and new, and have some fun on the dance floor. *Schmeerskahoven! - Skylar and Taleeze stop by a hanar restaurant as their Citadel trip draws to a close. *The Triad - Taleeze brings Skylar home to Nevos to properly meet Freh'ya. *Get up and out - Skylar meets a new acquaintance of Taleeze's at Kaga's Mobile Café. Out-of-character notes *Skylar uses the CG model of Skylar St. Claire, a character from the EA video game The Saboteur; the Mass-Effect-attired version is courtesy of Taleeze. Category:Characters Category:Humans